


How to Celebrate Valentine's Day

by TheLemonKing



Series: The Salty Verse [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Cuddling & Snuggling, I swear to god this took me longer to make than it should have, M/M, Short & Sweet, Television Watching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/pseuds/TheLemonKing
Summary: Joker unwinds with his boy Ryuji after a long day at work.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: The Salty Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642519
Kudos: 53





	How to Celebrate Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> After 3 months of writer's block, I finally have a story to post!
> 
> This was originally going to be posted on Valentine's Day but due to my painful writer's block and laziness, It ended up being released weeks later.

Joker hated working at Leblanc on Valentine’s Day, he hated it just as much as Morganna nagging him to go to bed after the shop closes for the evening. Normally there were just two to four customers at a time. The biggest struggle was the vast amount of down time between people entering and exiting. But on Valentine’s Day, the cafe was absolutely packed with customers lining the seats and even the bar!

The trickster nearly passed out on the counter as the final customer left the cafe. His back was hurting from standing up for so long, his feet ached from scrambling around his work station, and orders kept coming in hot giving him no time to catch his breath. He lost track of how many times he wanted to punch a customer in the face for telling him off about taking too long or getting the incredibly specific orders they asked for right. 

Joker was about to lock up for the night when a rumbling in his pants, which made the phantom thief groan in frustration. For all he knew, it was Mishima calling him to help him score a date or something dumb like that. Thankfully it wasn’t Mishima. There’s no way that the boy would have a username like “Bone Daddy.” It made the trickster smile wide when he looked down at his phone screen.

_ BoneDaddy: You free this evening? I got a dvd for a movie you might like. _

_ StealMyHeart: Yup, just closed up shop. But don’t expect me to make the popcorn this time. _

_ BoneDaddy: For Real!? You make the best popcorn though! _

_ StealMyHeart: Okay fine, you’ll get your popcorn ;) _

Joker chuckled softly as he put his phone back into his pocket, shuffling up the stairs to the attic he called a bedroom.

_ *30 minutes later* _

Now this...this was the perfect way to celebrate a holiday as dumb as Valentine’s day. Joker was wrapped up in a weighted blanket, his head resting on Ryuji’s lap with a cheesy B-movie playing on his TV. “So you’re telling me a lady almost decked you at work?” Ryuji asked, running his fingers through the trickster’s curly, black hair. Joker looked up at the blonde, letting out a smug snicker. “Yeah, some lady was so mad she didn’t get her coffee in time that she nearly vaulted over the counter and punched me in the face!”

Ryuji smiled as he shoved some more buttery popcorn into his mouth, “To be fair, you do have a pretty punchable face sometimes…” The comment only made the phantom thief leader laugh harder, nudging his elbow into Ryuji’s thigh. “Oh hush up, you know ya can’t get enough of this baby face~” Joker purred, giving the blonde a cheeky wink. The delinquent rolled his eyes and sighed, flicking the raven haired boy’s forehead. “You’re pretty annoying sometimes, you know that?”

Joker sat up to look Ryuji in the eyes, a wide smirk on his face as he stole himself a quick kiss on the lips. “That’s why people love me~” The delinquent couldn’t help but smile back, wrapping his arms around the trickster’s waist. 

“That’s why I can’t get enough of you, dick.”


End file.
